The way our souls change
by Don'ttemptme
Summary: adventure time distorts as a new human pops in too the story and things heat up when his true past slowly unfolds. Finnceline? Haha no.
1. A new human?

Marceline's POV

Well,i was just chillin' in my room jammin on my bass around like, eightish and the sun was down so i decided to go outside and fly around, maybe scare a few people. Mainly cause' I was bored. But... when i opened my door I saw some guy standing there looking at the floor kinda depresed. He had black hair and a skeletal right arm, but he also was wearing black baggy pants and a rock t-shirt on, which I thought was kinda hot, and his skin... almost looked.. human. Human? Whatever He was till a intruder and i treated him as such.

"Hey there".He said not even turning in my direction.

"Who are you!? Explain yourself"! I said lunging and hissing.

Suddenly, he dissapeared and reappeared out of thin air, behind me. He then put his skeletal arm on my shoulder and with the other he used too hold my tounge in place when i was hissing at him a second ago.I couldn't even move! Not at all, like my whole body was paralyzed. As he was holding my tounge he whispered in my ear, "I really do, despise snakes". He let go and disappeared and reappeared where he was before. " What was that!?" "Why couldn't I move!?" He then answered with a stupid smirk " Because. If you were stronger that hold wouldn't of worked." I thought to myself, "WHAT!? NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH!? I. AM. THE QUEEN. I AM the strongest in all of Ooo!"

"Well your presence now bores me, so I won't hold you any longer, I wish too know where the Finn kid lives."

"What for?" I said confused.

"That's my buisness. Now, please tell me."

"No, not till' you tell me, you butt." I smirked at this remark, thinking it was witty.

"Alright, I'll just go then." He said as he left my cave.

"Wait!"

He turned his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I do seriously want too know, even if you go looking for him yourself."

I knew this was pointless too ask but i was hoping he would tell me.

"Is that a sad attempt at reverse psychology?"

This made me blush because he said with a cute smile.

"heheh, yeah, i guess."

"Where is Finn the human boy"

He said this in a more serious tone, almost cryptic, it sent chills down my spine.

"Uh, about a mile north of here"

I said that uncontrollably like i was forced too say it.

"Why thank you"

"Uh, your welcome i guess."

as he was leaving i followed at a safe distance, until we got too Finn's place.

He knocked on the door (he is exactly as tall as the door, so he was about 6"2') and of course Jake answered the door like he always does.

I heard him say "Hold on one moment, please." all politely and junk.

He looked over in my direction and disappeared and reappered again behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, smirked, and said, "Please marceline, if you like me so much just come out and say hello. There's no need for stalking me."

"Psh whatever like i would stalk someone as stupid looking as you."

I knew that was a lie but he didn't so whatevs.

He smirked again and said, "Right."

He grabbed my arm and flung me twelve feet, right unto Finn's doorstep.

"Hey jake can I talk too Finn for a sec?" He said nonchalantly

"Uh, yeah sure, I guess" jake said, confused.

Finn walked up too the door and was all"Whoa dude you look super creepy." "Whats up?"

The guy then said, "Hey bro, my names Chris."

This is when he gripped my wrist and threw me far away from the treehouse and said, "Sorry marceline, you can't hear this part."


	2. Chapter 2

"DUDE!? Why did you just throw Marcy like that?"

"Because, what i am about too tell you, can only be heard by you and jake. May i come in?" Chris answered with a smile.

They walked into the living room where Jake is sitting on the couch playing a game with Beemo.  
"Finn who's this guy?"Jake asked

"He says his name is Chris, so uh, he's cool, i guess." Finn answered. Chris just looked at the dog and smiled.

"weeeellll,alright then."

"So wat the flip did you wanna ask me and jake?"

Chris answered "Well Finn you see...I'm your brother."

Finn just looked at him and laughed, and then Jake chimed in.

"Yeah, I know, considering how weak you are I wish it were joke."

this comment immediately caused them both too stop laughing.

"So you're not kidding?" Jake asked with horror written all over his face.

"Like i said, I wish i were."

"But you're not a human."

"you have a skeleton arm, so you must be a zombie dude, or something."

"Oh, this? It's just a bad fire accident." Chris answered.

Finn just kinda stared at with awe.

"wow!"

Chris said while looking at jake, "Well i guess that makes you're my step bro."

"Dude, Finn this so awesome! We got another brother!"  
"I know man, let's go on an adventure right now!" exclaimed Finn.

Right then, the door burst open with Marceline standing in the doorway."What the HECK was that for!?". Chris looked at Finn and jake, jesturing not too say anything too anyone. Chris then, again, looking over his shoulder crypticly and answered marceline "you're not needed now please return home for now." Finn broke in and said "Don't worry about it marcy you can stay."  
Chris gave Finn and soul peircing look. Then laid his head back in a sigh. "Thanks Finn." marceline said and shot a glare over at chris.

"Right, well im going too go kill something I'll see you later guys." Chris said as he was getting ready too leave

"Hey Chis, I've been meaning too ask you. Where did you get that badass sword on you back." Asked Finn

"Hmm? Oh this? I've had it since I was five. Heh, you were just born then, and it was a present from our mother. But she's another story for another day."

"What kind of sword is it?" asked Finn

"It's a style from before the Mushroom war. It's called a Long Katana." answered Chris.

With that he left. He didn't come back for awhile, so Finn, marceline, jake, and beemo just sat and watched Heat signature 3 and played games. At sunrise the door opened and then shut again and Chris entered the living room and eveyone was on the floor sleeping but told Beemo to go to sleep and that he would take of the others. After he put Jake and Finn to their beds he took Marceline home by slinging her over his shoulder right before the suns rays were powerful enought to hurt her. He set her in her bed, and then wen't back too the treehouse.

The next morning marceline went over too the treehouse to ask Finn why she woke up at her house instead at theirs, but when she got there Finn and Jake were asleep and Beemo was charging his battery. So she decided too try and find that other guy. She went too the room they built for him and crept over the stairs watching him putting on bandages over the palms of his hands.

"Hhhh... I should probably ask Marceline, or Marcy as Finn calls her," She blushed at this comment. She thought he was obviously talking too himself."...ask her what immortality is like so i don't have to find out for myself." She was awed at this remark because she knew that he wasn't just human but something else. A vampire? no he didn't heve the resemblance of one. "Hmmmm." she thought too herself. "Damn curse." Chris said as he bandaged his wounds over his decided to just head down and start watching heat signature 2 while she waited for everyone too wake she looked over at her umbrella by the door, Chris slowley crept next too her on the couch without her realizing. "I thought this movie was boring" he said scaring the crap out of her.

"When did you get here?" Asked Marceline.

"You know for a vampire...

She was expecting a passionate compliment...

"..You're really oblivious."

"Well you have no taste in...

"Women?" asked Chris, smirking.

"movies." answered Marceline.

"Oh, Hahaha."

Finn an jake woke up and came down stairs and saw Marceline chatting up Chris.

"Marcy, stop hitting on my brother, please." Finn said with a laugh while jake joined in.

"Finn i will eat you!"Marceline Exclaimed

Chris just sat there and faintly blushed, got up, and went too the door. "I'll be back...later.

"alright man, see ya when you get back!" yelled jake.

"Hey um, Finn how did i get back too my house this morning?"

"I swear i didn't take you there so please dont kill me."pleaded Finn

"Relax weenie, i just wanna know how it happened."

Beemo walked in and told her that Chris said he didn't want her in the sun with out knowing it, so he took her back too her smiled.

It was around 7:30 when Chris came back and everyone was still at the treehouse, eating a bunch of food and watching movies. He walked in and gave them all a disgusted look. "You guys really need to get out more."  
and he went back up too his time Marceline went up there as well

"What do you want." She noticed a bunch of scratch marks all over his back and arms.

"are you hurt?" asked marceline.

"Well i went outside and fought things, it's bound too happen. But these don't hurt."

"I bet you cried." Marceline laughed.

"Listen, Marcy...Marceline, don't worry about it. I'm fine, just please go."

"I just wanted too thank you for taking me home."

"How is it that the almighty vampire queen is saying thank you to a lower...mortal?"

"Well if you want me to be so stereotypical..."

"I'd rather that, yes. Please Marceline...go"

So she did. She went hung out with the other two boys and played BMO. Then after that she left thinking of how much pain Chris seemed like he was going through. She just wanted to help and he shot her dawn, Big time. She also couldn't wrap her head around the"immortal" thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Marcie's POV Well the next day I stayed at my house and i decided to just jam out n' stuff. After that I kinda just moped around the house being bored. Just at the right momment when i was going too die of boredom, I heard a knock at the door. It was Finn and Chris who was looking away from me and at the floor. "Hey marcie wanna jam? Huh, huh, huh?"  
Finn said egearly. "Uh sure." I pointed at Chris. "Do you even play?" I said too Chris. "A little.."  
He replied shyly. "Well, waddya play?" I asked. "I play a bit of bass..." "Bro why are you so shy all of the sudden?" Finn interupted. "DUDE I am NOT shy! ...Just tired."  
Oh yeah thats right he did stay up almost all night bandaging himself. I can only imagine how much sleep he didn't get.

"Well are you weenie's just gonna stand there all stupid, or are we gunna go jam?"

Finn laughed at my wise-crack, while Chris just glared at me. We went in the living room and i got my base and Finn pulled out a baloon.

"Bro i think that is the most stupid thing too play music with." said Chris looking at him like he was stupid.

"Psh, whatever man." Finn stuck his tongue out at Chris. This made me laugh a pinched his tongue..."I don't like snakes little brother." What!? Chris was Finn's brother? "Wait your his...brother?" Chris looked up at me with shock in his eyes."Uh Marceline I would appreciate it if you didn't repeat what you heard." Chris said with a polite smile. It was actually a little creepy. "Uh, sure." So we pretty much played music the rest of the day. Well... Finn and I did, Chris kind of just watched, which made me feel a little awkward. He started rubbing his hand and just got up and left."Hey Finn, where's he going?" I asked "He's a really depressing person Marcie, I have a hard time believing he's actually my brother. But we got him too PB and she said that he's human so i guess he is."

"Haha wow Finn that was really sentimental!" I laughed at how poetic he was being.

"Psh, whatever...mar-mar."

_DID HE JUST CALL ME THAT_!?

"WHAT did you just SAY!?"

" marcie."

"COME BACK HERE, SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

He's such a dweeb. When I opened the door to run after him i saw a note on the floor.

Marceline,

Sorry I left so abruptly like that. My hand was bothering me so I went back too the treehouse. I really did wanna hang with you guys, I 's just my hand. So I imagine by now my little brother has done something stupid and you kicked him out. "Tell me about it."  
So I apologize for him as well. So like, come by some time and we'll all hang out and do whatever. This time I won't leave the treehouse. So see you then.

-Chris,

P.S. Please tell PB that I don't like her, she won't get off my back and she won't listen too me

I'm never going too get used too him and finn being brothers. Oh well. I went too bed that night thinking that he can't just be human because he talked about being immortal. "Haha PB."

The next day, it was raining. I do hate the rain, but whatever I was going over too finn's place to hang out, and I called ahead of time to tell them to stalk up on red or I would feast on jake. Haha I heard him shudder over the phone. When I got there Finn was playing BMO and jake was setting up streamers. "Whats going on Jake?" I asked "Hahaha we didn't invite you too just sleep over Marcie, it's also Chris's suprise party!" Jake answered with a sly look on his face."Oh then I guess I should of dressed better." "Hey where is chris anyway?" Finn answered-"Oh, we sent him too the candy kingdom, and told him too get food n' stuff. Everyone's comming over from candy kingdom and we even invited the ice king!" "well what did you do that for?" I asked. "Uh I don't know he's not all that bad when he's not trying too kidnap princesses." "Well ok, whatever. Any way.."  
Right then, there was a knock at the door. Finn opened it and I heard the ice king's old man butt voice. "What's up turbro!" Said the ice king. "No, man. no." "Hey Finn, when is Chris supposed too be getting back?" I asked "Hmm? oh, he supposed to be here in about an hour." He anwered. About fifteen minutes later most of the candy people showed up with the princess. I was happy that it stopped raining and it was about 7:30 in the evening so I didn't need to have my umbrella. I supposedly had 30 minutes to go change into something better on so I decided to wear this dress that was red and put my hair in a ponytail. After I was done freshening up I headed up too the treehouse, and everyone who was supposed to be there ,was. Except Chris. I got there and asked Finn where he was and he said he was being stupid in his room. I knocked on his door. when he answered there was a look of pain on his face then he covered his palm and said "What-urgh...what's up Marceline you-ugh...enjoying the party?"

"You're hurt again aren't you?"

"Heheh yeah but I'll pull through, give me-"

I tried to uncover his palm and he pulled away.

"Hahaha yeah right, Marceline. I'll be down in fifteen minutes. Go enjoy the party." He said with a stupid looking smile.

Actually it was really cute but I was mad at him for not letting me see his hand.

"Well happy birthday Chris." I said. He gave me the most adorable smile and I almsot died of cuteness overload.

"Thanks Marceline."

I went down stairs and everyone was by the stereo (which wasn't supprising because the candy kingdom has a knack for partying) and I went too the refigerator and got A strawberry soda and went too go sit on the couch, when I saw Chris staring at the ice king as he was walking down the hall to the bath room, he didn't even notice Chris with a blood-thirsty look on his face. He walked over to the sterio, and turned it off.

"Please eveyone from the kingdom go home for now and come here tomorrow for the after-party."

After they all left he waited for the ice king and once he emerged he said

"Hey man, where did eveyone go?" then he looked over at Chris and suddenly he got a look on his face like he just saw something terrifying.

"Whered'ya go simon?" asked Chris with the most devious smile I think I've ever seen.

(NO ONES POV)

"W-W-W-W-What A-A-are Y-Y-Y-YOU doing here!?" Finn and Jake stood up suddnely.

"Finn, Jake. Don't interfere." Chris said coldly

"Now, Simon, today we I finish this."

The ice king just stood there shaking, and then made an ice-bolt and threw it at Chris hoping too make contact with his head. He just dodged it and drew his sword. This is the first time anyone has ever seen it who's still alive too tell about it. It was black and was illuminated with a red energy around the blade. Chris raised it over his head and said. "You've grown too weak old man." "Wait!" pleaded the ice king.  
"Is this about the whole 'mother' thing?" asked the ice king. Chris gave a painful look and fell too the ground "CHRIS!" Marceline Screamed. He looked up at her and said with a smile "Don't worry, I'm fine...UGHHH!" He started too breath heavily. "Simon We will have too continue this another time...just like back then." With that the ice king fled not even looking back.  
Chris tried too stand and then collapsed. "...Damn...forgot to take that damn potion again...dammit *cough* *cough* cough* ughhh..." He fell too the floor, out cold.


End file.
